To establish a communications link, many systems (e.g., telemetry systems, Aegis, many RMS products, etc.) require antennas having high bandwidth and high gain that can be mounted flush with the skin of a missile, aircraft, or other platform, and packaged in a limited volume. Circular polarized antennas may be needed to establish a communications link when the flight orientation of a platform cannot be maintained. Higher bandwidths and higher gains are often needed to satisfy ever increasing requirements for communication distance and data rate. Flush mounted antennas minimize aerodynamic effects for an underlying platform. A volume-limited antenna can reduce or minimize mass impact. There is a need for antenna designs that are capable of achieving any combination of the above-described qualities or all of these qualities.